Las Croquetas de Sasuke
by xSouh
Summary: Sasuke era un perro, y no, no era una metáfora o algo así, de verdad tenía cuatro patas y el cuerpo lleno de pelo. Cuando Sasuke salía a pasear con su correa, caminaba con la cabeza en alto y como si se tratase del perro más imponente del mundo, con la gracia que un pitbull o rottweiler. /m SERIE DE DRABBLES DE LA VIDA DE SASUKE
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Sumary:** Sasuke era un perro, y no, no era una metáfora o algo así, de verdad tenía cuatro patas y el cuerpo lleno de pelo. Cuando Sasuke salía a pasear con su correa, caminaba con la cabeza en alto y como si se tratase del perro más imponente del mundo, con la gracia que un pitbull o rottweiler. /m SERIE DE DRABBLES DE LA VIDA DE SASUKE.

 **Advertencias:** UA, OoC, y momentos extraños. ( Rat: K)

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:** No, esta vez no tengo palabras, solo es una pequeña cadena de drabbles sin línea de tiempo fija, sin capítulos definidos ni lógica.

 **xSouh**

 **Drabble: Las Croquetas de Sasuke**

 **Croqueta I: Sasuke**

Sasuke era un perro, y no, no era una metáfora o algo así, de verdad tenía cuatro patas y el cuerpo lleno de pelo.

Sasuke no entendía para nada la función de los espejos o la reflexión y esas cosas aburridas que los humanos estudiaban, el solo alcanzaba a ver sus patas y de vez en cuando su cola, aunque jamás la había atrapado, él tenía una teoría, una muy sólida teoría casi confirmada de que esa era su sombra, los humanos pensaban que los perros no entendían nada o no tenían inteligencia, pero vaya que si entendían, una vez escucho a Itachi, su dueño hablar de las sombras… Las sombras eran oscuras y seguían a las personas a todos lados –o eso era lo que había logrado entender de todo ese largo discurso que había preparado Itachi y había ensayado en su habitación por horas para presentar para su clase de Física- Así que Sasuke llego a la inteligente deducción de que las colas eran sombras. Su colita era oscura y siempre lo seguía.

El punto importante con los espejos era que Sasuke se sentía grande y poderoso, vivía en una bella mansión con un gran patio, un enorme terreno para ir libremente a donde él quisiera. Su cuenco de comida siempre estaba rebosando y tenía agua limpia y fresca a su disposición; su cama era acolchonadita y si no quería dormir en ella, la cama de Itachi siempre era buena opción.

¡Itachi! Itachi era otro tema del que pensar para Sasuke, porque él realmente amaba a ese humano, siempre era muy bueno con él, lo llevaba de paseo al parque e incluso lo llevaba en esa máquina enorme a pasear muy lejos sin que se tuviera que cansar, porque Sasuke amaba ir viendo por la ventana y ladrarle a otros perros. ¡Eso era casi tan bueno como Sakura!

Si Itachi era genial para Sasuke: ese humano protector y fuerte que lo cubría con sus cobijas cuando llovía… Sakura era otro nivel más allá.

Sakura era la humana de Itachi que tambien amaba a Sasuke, pero eso era algo que Sasuke entendía, porque todos lo amaban.

Cuando Sasuke salía a pasear con su correa, caminaba con la cabeza en alto y como si se tratase del perro más imponente del mundo, con la misma gracia que un pitbull o rottweiler, cosa que al principio era gracioso para cualquiera que viera al pequello french poodle que era.

Sasuke sabía que era hermoso: tenía un suave pelaje negro que conquistaba a todos, aunque a veces las chicas eran un poco molestas, sobre todo cuando se acercaban a acariciarlo cuando Itachi lo llevaba de paseo, él no era tonto, olía como esas humanas querían a su Itachi, pero Itachi solo era de él, y de Sakura, aunque Sakura también era suya… así que nadie tenía derecho a molestarlos… solo Mikoto y Fogaku, alias mamá y papá.

Sasuke amaba pocas cosas en esa vida: a Mikoto, Fogaku –porque a papá le encantaba jugar con el cuándo nadie más lo veía, se hacía el duro, pero Sasuke sabía que Fogaku si meneaba la cola por él- Itachi y Sakura –obviamente- y a su pelota, y su peluche, y a esa perrita blanca que a veces encontraba en el patio, y a su plato de comida, y la almohada de Itachi… okey, Sasuke amaba muchas cosas en el mundo, pero él tenía sus prioridades muy claras.

Y Sasuke era feliz con su vida, a veces incluso se hacía el duro con Itachi, pero eso era solo porque amaba como Itachi acariciaba su frente para contentarlo cuando su humano pensaba que estaba enojado. Con Sakura y Mikoto era otro cantar, el jamás se podía hacer el duro con ellas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Sumary:** Sasuke era un perro, y no, no era una metáfora o algo así, de verdad tenía cuatro patas y el cuerpo lleno de pelo. Cuando Sasuke salía a pasear con su correa, caminaba con la cabeza en alto y como si se tratase del perro más imponente del mundo, con la gracia que un pitbull o rottweiler. /m SERIE DE DRABBLES DE LA VIDA DE SASUKE.

 **Advertencias:** UA, OoC, y momentos extraños. ( Rat: K)

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:** No, esta vez no tengo palabras, solo es una pequeña cadena de drabbles sin línea de tiempo fija, sin capítulos definidos ni lógica.

 **xSouh**

 **Drabble: Las Croquetas de Sasuke**

 **Croqueta II: Naruto**

En cuanto escucho el conocido ruido que todos los días hacia que Itachi se levantara, Sasuke también se levantó con mucha pereza, bostezo abriendo todo su hocico perruno y se escapó en cuanto su dueño le abrió la puerta, a primera hora de la mañana siempre salía a hacer sus necesidades en el esquina más alejada del gran patio, para la hora en que regresaba ya iba brincando alegremente directo a la puerta principal en busca del periódico que todos los días amanecía ahí, El pobre de Itachi había tardado todo un verano en enseñarlo a llevárselo a Fogaku, el Uchiha no se había mostrado impresionado ni agradecido la primera vez que Sasuke había llevado el solo la pila de papeles y había gruñido algo acerca de saliva manchando las hojas, pero la próxima vez que Mikoto lo arrastro al súper de compras, el hombre había vuelto con una enorme casa para perros que incluso guardaba la temperatura en la noche y la mantenía fresca en los soleados días de verano.

—Vamos chico… —Exclamo Itachi cuando salió de su baño ya enfundado en unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta del mismo tono, se calzó unas zapatillas deportivas y salió de la habitación seguido por el pequeño cachorro que siempre estaba esperándolo; cuando bajo a la primera planta se encontró a su padre leyendo el periódico y a su madre sirviendo el desayuno que previamente había hecho.

—Buenos días, Itachi-kun —le saludo poniendo los platos sobre la mesa. Sasuke había ido directo a su cuenco de comida que había sido rellenado mientras el subía por su amo.

—Buenos días, Oka-san, Oto-san —saludo respetoso mientras agradecía por la comida y tomaba sus palillos para comenzar a comer antes de que se le hiciera tarde para su primera clase en la universidad.

Sasuke ya sabía la rutina diaria de la familia, todos comían juntos y después Fogaku y Mikoto se irían al mismo tiempo a trabajar, su madre humana era maestra de instituto y su padre humano era un hombre de negocios, o al menos así había escuchado el pequeño Sasuke que el hombre se denominaba a sí mismo.

Itachi salía minutos después antes de despedirse de Sasuke revolviéndole el pelaje de la cabeza y diciéndole una frase como "pórtate bien, pequeño"

Sasuke definitivamente no entendía porque Itachi le decía que se portara bien, el jamás se portaba mal. Nunca. Jamás. Él era el mejor perro del mundo, el mejor portado, el más hermoso, el más bello, el más chulo. Él le llevaba todos los días ese papel que sabía malo a su padre humano, obviamente él no ocupaba que Itachi le pidiera eso; jamás había tenido una queja de él, incluso cuando se quebró esa bonita maceta que tenía una flor que olía muy bonito de su vecina, ella no se había quejado con sus dueños, así que ellos jamás supieron que él había sido el culpable.

Bueno, tampoco es que él haya sido el único culpable, Naruto había tenido la culpa. Sí señor.

De solo recordar a Naruto, Sasuke ladró con alegría y corrió hasta la parte contraria del patio, donde la casa colindaba con la vecina y separadas solo por una reja de madera, escapo por una entrada súper secreta y entro hasta la casa de los vecinos.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! —se empezaron a escuchar uso gritos alegres, el perro se acercó mucho más a la casa hasta que un animal le salto encima.

—¡Woof! ¡Woof! —contesto alegre Sasuke al sentir como el ave caía en su espalda y seguía cacaraqueando su nombre. A Sasuke le encantaba sentir como los pies de Naruto se ponían en su espalda, se sentía como cuando Itachi le daba un masaje, además Naruto sabía su nombre, así que el también se emocionaba y empezaba a gritar: ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

—Veo que viniste a jugar con Naruto, Sasuke. Hace mucho que no pasabas a visitarnos. —exclamo una voz alegre, un hombre de entrados años y cabello blanco. Jiraya vivía en ese vecindario desde que Sasuke podía recordar, -de hecho, muchos años antes de que siquiera Sasuke naciera- y era el dueño de una guacamaya amarilla/azul desde otro tanto tiempo. El hombre era un escritor bastante popular que disfrutaba de su gran patio junto a su compañero animal, un par de años atrás cuando dueño del perro había estado entrenándolo, hasta su patio llegaban los gritos de "Sasuke, trae la pelota" "Sasuke, siéntate" "Sasuke, no hagas eso" y entre tanto "Sasuke, Sasuke" su pequeña ave no había más que terminado gritando también las mismas expresiones que pronto llamaron la atención del perro.

Ambos animales muy inteligentes, pronto establecieron la más rara de las amistades que sorprendían a los visitantes de ambas casas cuando se ponían a jugar con una pequeña pelota que Naruto movía con las garras de sus patas y Sasuke con el hocico.

—¡Pelota! ¡Sasuke! —grito el ave mientras agarraba la esfera y volaba unos metros hasta dejarla caer lejos del can. — ¡Pelota! ¡Sasuke!

—Woof… Woof…

 **6969669696969696969696969**

 **Nota de autora:** Gracias a todos los que siguen esta cadena de Drabbles… y en cuanto a Naruto… la idea que tenía cuando empecé este cap era que fuera un gatito bigotón… pero las cosas no se dieron entre nosotros y resulto esto.

Otra cosa graciosa es que no sabía como poner la onomatopeya de los ladridos, así que investigue un poco y encontré un blog donde una chica dice que los perros ladran en distintos idiomas (¿)… tal vez en el futuro me de tiempo de pensar un poco en eso.

 **DigitalOcean** : Que bueno que te haya gustado, a mi tambien me encantan los perros… 3, son animalitos tan lindo, inteligentes, bellos… wow… ya parezco Sasuke describiéndose xD

 **Eue:** Jeje… Naruto no va a joder la perfecta existencia de Sasuke… no mucho al menos, en el fututo quien sabe n.n Ellos dos se quieren mucho en el fondo.

 **LittelCurly21** y **xXxSmartCookiexXx:** Si pensé en poner a Saku como una cachorrita, pero la verdad tengo cierta debilidad por el ItaSaku que en ese momento no me pude resistir, pero si pondré algo de momentos Sasuke y Sakura en el futuro.

 **Andy** : De hecho yo tampoco he leído un fic de Sasuke como perro, pero de repente la idea llego y PUMMM!

 **kazuyaryo** : Irán apareciendo más personajes con pequeños momentos de convivencia con Sasuke, lento pero seguro n.n-

 **Violeta** : para mi tambien fue algo refrescante escribir algo desde una perspectiva no humana.


	3. Chapter 3

**xSouh**

 **Drabble: Las croquetas de Sasuke.**

 **Croqueta III: Sakura**

Sasuke corrió tan rápido que cada ocho o diez pasos sus patitas hacían un movimiento extraño que por poco lograba que se cayera, pero no le importaba, seguía corriendo aun cuando bajaba las escaleras. ¿Qué importaba eso cuando Sakura-chan llegaba a casa?

El había escuchado el coche de Sakura desde que le faltaba una cuadra por llegar, el de Sakura era menos fuerte que el de papá, y el de mamá también sonaba distinto. Definitivamente no había forma alguna en esta vida en que Sakura llegara de sorpresa a la casa, Sasuke siembre estaba ladrando a la puerta mientras agitaba la cola con emoción incluso antes de que el coche se estacionara.

Mikoto sonrió mientras le abría la puerta principal para que saliera a recibirla. Itachi apenas iba bajando las escaleras cuando Sakura ya tenía sobre ella al pequeño cachorro.

─¡Sasuke-chan! Te traje una golosina. ─ Esa era otra cosa que Sasuke amaba, su Sakura siempre le traía golosinas delliciosisimas.

─Harás que Sasuke se ponga gordo y muera de diabetes. ─se quejó Itachi mientras la recibía con un beso, haciendo que Sasuke ladrara feliz por verlos juntos. Porque Sakura era la única humana que se podía acercar a su Itachi.

─A la mejor solo quiero que su dueño siempre se preocupe por sacarlo a pasear y siga teniendo ese cuerpo y esa resistencia.

Sasuke no entendió mucho eso, pero el había escuchado la palabra _pasear_ e inmediatamente corrió dentro de la casa para buscar la correa que Itachi usaba cuando salían al parque.

─¿Quieres que te muestre mi resistencia, traviesa?

─Creo que tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde, Sasuke-chan también quiere probar tu resistencia ahora mismo.


End file.
